


special

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (i'm autistic dw), Autistic Keith, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Infodumping, M/M, Shaladins don't touch my stuff, autistic and salty, breif playful bickering, conflict? I don't know her...., everything I ever write about Keith will be autistic keith just so we're all aware, first i love you?? i guess. for keith anyway, it's great, there's no plot it's just fluff, what type of autism do you have? someone asks. "salty autism." I say.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The moment's already special. Keith isn't aware, and feels like he has to make it even more special. Lance cries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name's arbor i wrote this on my phone in like a month. It's short. my tumblr's www.letkeithinfodump.tumblr.com so if ya wanna talk to me there feel free!! i love friends
> 
> also. gay.

It was really strange, when Keith, of all people, wouldn't stop talking. Not that Lance minded it or anything, it was just strange. Keith had so many theories, so many ideas, he knew so many facts and he was so excited about sharing them. Keith's insistence that Mothman, and other such cryptids (and also aliens!) were real was starting to make a lot more sense now that he was explaining it, Lance was starting to almost believe in them. Almost. Lance noticed that Keith's hands moved a lot when he talked, he didn't remember ever seeing Keith talking so passionately before. It was adorable.

"--and if Bigfoot ISN'T real then why are there so many versions of her throughout different cultures--?"

Lance cut him off, "Her?"

Keith paused, his hands stopped moving. "She's a trans girl, Lance," Keith explained in complete seriousness, "Do you think she'd even try to conform to the gender binary?"

"I... I don't know? Probably not , unless white people tried colonizing Bigfoot too, but I-D-K." Lance shrugged.

"Did you just say I-D-K out loud?"  
Lance put a single finger to Keith's lips, shushing him, "Just keep talking cryptids to me." 

Keith blinked, he seemed surprised. He moved Lance's hand just a few inches away from his mouth before asking, "I'm- I'm not annoying you?"

Lance seemed confused, "What? Babe, no! You obviously care so much about this cryptid stuff, and that's so cool? Like, wow. I love seeing you so excited about things, and I love you, and you're so great, and wow." Keith swore Lance had hearts in his eyes. 

"You're getting all mushy and gross," said Keith, right before kissing Lance's knuckles and then letting Lance's hand go. Lance lost his shit. "Are- Are you okay?"

"Yea, yea, just kinda worried that  
I'll never be able to wash that hand again." Lance's smile was wide, and he could feel himself becoming more and more flustered by the second.

"You're ridiculous."

"Excuse you?" Lance scoffed, "If anyone here's ridiculous, it's you."

"How am I ridiculous?" Keith felt a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

"I don't know! But whatever it is, it makes you way more ridiculous than me!"

"So you admit you're ridiculous?" There was the smirk.

"No!" Lance was doing that thing where his voice got higher the more frustrated he got.

"But that's what you said," Keith pointed out. 

"I didn't say anything like that," Lance protested.

"Well," Keith said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "There's really nothing to worry about, I'm definitely gonna be kissing you more. You can wash your hands? Please do, actually?"

Lance lost his shit, again.

"Lance? You okay?"

There was some incoherent babbling, Keith was getting worried now. After a bit, Lance had collected himself, "So, how often are we talking here?"

"I mean, washing your hands should be something that happens pretty often--"

"That's not what I meant," Lance explained, and Keith stared at him blankly, trying to process what it was he had meant. Lance seemed to notice Keith was confused, "I meant, uh, the kissing."

"Ohhhh, right, that. Um," Keith shrugged, "Whenever you want mostly I guess?"

"Then," Lance leaned slightly forward, "How about now?" 

"Hmm," Keith hummed in thought, "I  
dunno, maybe later."

"Oh." Lance seemed kind of disappointed, but he wasn't about to argue. "Okay. I just thought-- yea. But, okay." 

"I'm teasing," Keith told him, gesturing for him to come closer. "C'mere."

Lance leaned forward again, he was hesitant and nervous. "Lance?" Keith asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, yea! I'm fine! It's just..." Lance paused.

"Lance?" Keith was getting worried now, "Lance, what is it?"

"You're gonna kiss me." Lance was smiling.

"You did ask me to, yea," Keith nodded, "Unless you changed your mind? It's okay if you did."

"No, I didn't." Lance shook his head, "Did you?"

"No," Keith told him.

"You're gonna kiss me on the mouth," Lance said, "Have we ever done that before?"

"No."

"Then this'll be our first kiss, huh?"

"Yea, I guess so..." Then Keith's face fell. "Did you wanna save that for something special?"

"Being with you is always special," said Lance, who was made completely out of cheese. Keith turned red. "Oh! Oh! You're blushing! I made you blush!" Lance was excited, this was a huge victory. "Y'know, you're really cute when you do that."

"Thanks." Keith smiled at him, "You're cute, too."

"Wow, Keith," Lance clutched his heart, "I'm truly touched, but, I knew that already."

Keith laughed, "It's kind of hard to miss, huh?"

"Exactly," said Lance, grinning.

"So you're sure you don't wanna save this for something special?" Keith asked, again. 

"Do you?" Lance tilted his head as he waited for Keith's answer.

"I don't know?" Keith shrugged, "I guess it doesn't really matter, but--" 

"If it's bothering you that much, we don't have to do it," Lance smiled at him, his smile was comforting and made Keith feel safe whenever he looked at it. Keith wondered if it had the same effect on everyone else, but there really wasn't any way to tell. "Simple."

There was a problem there, though. Keith wanted to. He wanted to kiss Lance. He wanted to as soon as possible, but he also wanted it to be special. They'd only get one first kiss, after all. Then, there was the fact that the first kiss wouldn't be the only kiss, and the last kiss could be any of them. Now. He was going to do it now, and it was going to be special. He'd make it special. 

"Lance." He cupped a hand around Lance's face, his voice rasped as if it was struggling to contain all the feeling inside.

"You want to?" Lance asked, and Keith nodded.

"I love you." The words felt strange coming out of his mouth, probably from having not said them to anyone in so long. He couldn't remember the last time he'd told anyone that he loved them. Keith wasn't sure if he'd ever had, if he was being completely honest with himself. 

Keith saw tears escaping from Lance's eyes now, rolling down his perfect cheeks. "Lance?" Keith didn't mean to make him cry, "Lance, are you okay?" Keith was so worried now.

Lance nodded, wiping away his tears with the base of his hand. "Y-yea," It was hard for him to get words out, with the sobbing thing that was going on, but he was doing it. "It's just--" The sentence broke apart between loud sobs, "I'm so happy. You love me. I'm so happy you told me."

Keith stared at him blankly, "Well, yea? Of course I love you." Then his gaze softened, "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

There was Lance's finger on his lips again. "Don't be. It was absolutely worth the wait." Lance grinned at him.

"You're a dork," said Keith, once again moving Lance's hand away from his mouth.

"You love me," said Lance.

Keith nodded. "Yea. I love you."

Lance was crying again, but it wasn't full on sobbing this time. Just tears streaming down his face while he smiled. "I love you, too."

"I think this is special enough," Keith declared, and Lance leaned forward.

"It already was."

They were kissing now. Their lips were warm and soft against each other. It was strange how nice it felt. Just two people smushing their lips together to show affection, but yea, it definitely felt like more than that. The specific feeling was hard to describe, but it was there.

"I love you," said Keith when he finally pulled away, "I love you, I love you, I love you," He kept repeating it again and again, until it became echolalia. He had a lot to make up for, he thought. Lance was a crying mess. A happy crying mess, but a crying mess, none the less. 

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> what up i'm gay


End file.
